Pokémon Special Adventure
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: After Cynthia is attacked at the Sinnoh League by another evil threat trying to stop the peace of the world, the remaining Champions ask for the assistance of the Pokédex Holders. However, when members of the five leagues and even family members are in this new organization, this will prove to be the toughest battle the Pokédex Holders have faced yet.
1. Attack on the Sinnoh League

**Okay, I'm re-writing Pokémon Special Adventure because I thought it was bad. This time, it'll start with the Champions' perspective and then go to the Dex Holders' (maybe in the second chapter). There's some character information at the bottom of the chapter, just in case if anyone to look at it. This chapter will have hair/eye color and relationships that I'm trying to add in while the next chapter will have Age Relations (which a... friend helped me on) and main character Pokémon teams. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer— I don't own Pokémon Special/Adventures or anything related. That rightfully belongs to the Pokémon company and any others involved.**

* * *

**September 1st**

**Sinnoh League**

**5:35 am**

The blonde Champion could barely support herself, but she was determined to at least make it outside. Her breath was unsteady, her body was covered in bruises, and all but one of her Pokémon were unable to protect her. Out of the six Pokémon she had on-hand, Garchomp hadn't been knocked out but its Pokéball was damaged, making it unable to come out. After fighting so hard, she wasn't able to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She had left the members of the Elite Four to fend for themselves for her own safety—or at least that's how she sees it.

_The first explosion and everyone raised their guard. It would be stupid for them to think that they weren't being attacked, so everyone's hands went to their Pokémon belts. However, before anyone ventured out, all eyes was turned to the blonde Champion. In the middle of giving her orders out, the second explosion occurred at the door. The smoke blocked their vision, giving the enemy enough time to strike. However, they waited for the smoke to clear to make themselves visible. There were three people there; two of them were identical. They had on a black body suit and a white mask. The one remaining person wasn't someone familiar, but her features were visible. Shoulder-length brown hair that was straightened, sapphire blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, an average build, and she was about the same height as the Champion, if not shorter._

"_Hello, Sinnoh League members," the woman said. "I hope you all are having a good day." Their hands went back to their Pokémon belt, but Cynthia pulled out Garchomp's Pokémon. Before she could send it out, an arrow hit the button, jamming it in the ball._

"_Save your time," one of the masked guards said. He put his bow back in its holster before conintuing. "We're not stupid enough to let you send out your strongest Pokémon. If you want to start a fight, start with the weaker ones."_

_The blonde grit her teeth and put the Pokéball in her pocket. She didn't say anything, sending out her Togekiss as the others sent out their Pokémon. Aaron sent out his Beautifly, Bertha sent out her Gliscor, Flint sent out his Magmortar, and Lucian sent out his Gallade._

"_You come in here buzzing around, trying to pick a fight with us, the Sinnoh Elite Four," Aaron questioned. "If you really want to battle..."_

"_You'll be burnt to a crisp," Flint finished. "We're no pushover, ya know?"_

"_This old lady is going to take the ground from your feet," Bertha added._

"_And now that I'm done reading my book, we're going to blow your minds away," Lucian said._

"_With the champion by their side, we're nearly invincible. Someone like you isn't going to defeat us easily," Cynthia pointed out. The Sinnoh League was claimed the strongest one after a tournament against the other leagues. With that high status, they were the most frequently visited league in all of the world._

_The brunette smirked. "Trust me; we're not idiots."_

Cynthia remembered everything going by as a blur. Along with the Elite Four members, she took down the Pokémon of the masked men. Their victory seemed to be easy. Too easy. It was as if they purposely lost, but she couldn't wrap her head around it even thinking about it now. What happened afterward... the blonde Champion had tears forming in her eyes.

"_And that makes 25 Pokémon," the brunette announced. "Staraptor, Froslass, thank you for your hard work. Return to your Pokéballs." The Sinnoh League members couldn't do anything but grit their teeth at their misfortune. Their trained-to-perfection Pokémon (or at least Cynthia's) were defeated by basic Pokémon that didn't belong to anyone special._

"_If only I could send out Garchomp... this would've __**been**__ over," the Champion said to herself._

_No matter how quiet Cynthia tried to be, the brunette could hear her. "I know, it sucks. Too bad we jammed the button beforehand; it really gave us an advantage." Then she started laughing. "And now that you all are defenseless, this'll make my job even easier. Weavile, make an entrance."_

_She threw the Pokémon containing the Sharp Claw Pokémon and it came out with water mist around it. 'Ball capsule with a seal...' the Champion thought. 'That must be her main Pokémon then.'_

Moving her hand from her stomach, Cynthia could see the blood on it. It was her own blood, and looking at it made her sick to her stomach. Then she looked at her other hand, the one that was helping her support herself. The blood on that hand wasn't hers; it was Flint's. He had been the only one trying to protect her, and when it was her turn, she couldn't repay the debt. He slipped right out of her hands, telling her to run, which she did. She luckily made it undetected, and she was now looking at the sunlight beaming in her face.

Once she stepped foot outside, she collapsed to the ground. Her injuries had become unbearable and she could barely move. She wasn't able to breathe at all, taking short, painful breaths. The most painful part was that she landed on something fairly hard. After a few seconds, her Garchomp had come out. It looked to its fallen trainer with sad eyes and placed her on its back then it sped off to the safest place it knew; her grandmother's house in Celestic Town.

* * *

**Champions' Meeting Place, Undisclosed Location**

**10:25 am**

The three males sat at the meeting table, waiting for the last member to come. It's already been an hour and she hasn't showed up yet. Alder was growing impatient, but he couldn't fight the feeling that something bad happened to her. He looked in the direction of Lance, also appearing to be worried. They both cared for the blonde Champion the same way, and were always fighting to get her attention. Unfortunately, she thought Lance was obsessed with Sabrina (the Psychic-type Gym Leader was fairly attractive) and Alder was annoying. Very annoying. She called him 'an annoying brother' when describing him to her grandmother.

"What's taking her so long," Wallace questioned. "She's usually the first one to know about these things, and she's always early. Where is she?"

Alder shrugged. "Maybe something came up... you know how Cynthia is."

Lance seemed to disagree. "Yeah, I _do_ know her. She would've told us that she couldn't make it in advance... I'm going by her house—er, her grandmother's house—to see if she's okay." He stood up and started walking, having Alder following behind him.

"I'm going with you. If something happened to her... I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I don't need a distraction following me around." Alder grabbed Lance's shoulder and turned the younger male to face him, having anger written all over his face.

"I care about her just as much as you do. Don't treat me like I've only caused bad because I've done more good things than you've done. And plus, the trip from where we are isn't short; you need me because I know my way around this area."

They stared each other down for a few seconds before the carmine-haired Champion softened. "Whatever. Let's go."

As they walked off, Wallace simply sighed. He was left alone, again, but he was used to it. Whenever they were called for a mission or something, he was left to keep watch. In his time alone, he cured his boredom with multiple phone calls. The first would be to Steven, just to check up on him. The next call... well, it would be to a certain Flying-type Gym Leader.

* * *

**This is a little short to me, but I wanted the next chapter to start with Alder and Lance going to Sinnoh to see Cynthia. And that's when they would ask the Dex Holders for assistance. So I ended it off with a little bit of Wallace's POV. I was going to add Steven in the Champions' meeting even though he's no longer a Champion, but I went against it because he's not that important. He will, however, be a secondary character along with Cheren, Bianca, and Wally. The Gym Leaders, family members, and other characters that weren't included will be supporting characters (that includes old enemies).**

**Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but when the Sinnoh League members were about to fight the brunette and her underlings, I tried to get everyone to say something related to their type. If no one noticed that, then I did a bad job.**

**Okay, here's the information I'm sure no one's going to look at:**

**1) Relationships**

**Red/Yellow, Blue(male)/Green(female), Gold/Crystal, Silver/Crystal, Ruby/Sapphire, Diamond/Platinum, Pearl/Platinum, Black/White, Alder/Cynthia, and Lance/Cynthia**

**That's the major relationships that I'll try to add in. Minor one will be between other Pokédex Holders, League members, previous bad guys, and family members (ex. Cynthia/Cyrus, Green's mother/Sapphire's father*)**

***- example relationships may or may not be added in the story**

**2) Hair and Eye Color**

**Red- Black hair and red eyes  
****Blue- Brown hair and green eyes  
****Green- Brown hair and blue eyes  
****Yellow- Yellow/golden blonde hair and yellow eyes  
****Gold- Black hair and gold-colored (a yellowish color) eyes  
****Silver- Red hair and silver-colored (a grayish color) eyes  
****Crystal- Blue hair and blue eyes (Crystal is based off of Kris from Gold, Silver, and Crystal and Lyra from HeartGold and SoulSilver. Since GSC is a Generation II game and HGSS is a Generation IV game, which means that GSC came out first, I'll make her resemble Kris more.)  
****Ruby- Black hair and ruby red eyes  
****Sapphire- Brown hair and sapphire blue eyes  
****Emerald- Yellow/blonde hair and emerald green eyes  
****Diamond- Black hair and blue eyes  
****Pearl- Yellow/blonde hair and orange eyes  
****Platinum- Dark indigo hair and silver/gold eyes (Platinum is based off of Dawn from DPPt. Dawn has near-black hair that can be confused with blue sometimes. As for her eyes, it's appeared to be gold and silver at certain times, a mix of the two other times, so I'll decide to mix the colors to give her silver eyes with hints of gold.)  
****Black- Dark brown hair and brown eyes (In the BW arc, Black's hair is dark enough to be black in the black and white copies, but it's shown to be varying shades of brown in the color copies. If he had brown hair, it would look like Green's and his hair would look like Ruby's if it were black. So, to make things easy, I'll give him _dark brown_ hair.)  
****White- Dark brown hair and blue eyes (White has the exact same problem as Black does because they colored their hair too dark in the black and white copies.)  
****Alder- Orange and red hair and purple eyes  
****Cynthia- Yellow/blonde hair and gray eyes (Gray is the lighter color while grey is the darker color. She has light eyes, so I'll give her gray eyes)  
****Lance- Carmine hair (a color that fits between red and pink) and yellow eyes (He has brown eyes in the games and/or anime, but Pokémon Special/Adventures has given him yellow eyes.)  
****Wallace- Turquoise hair and turquoise eyes**


	2. Teams and Forests

**After such a long time, I'm finally updating. It really has been a while, and though I haven't gotten much reviews, that doesn't really matter. Also, I'll be updating my other Pokémon story, as well as giving it major editing, so look into that whenever you get the chance.**

* * *

**September 1st**

**Cynthia's Grandmother's House, Celestic Town, Sinnoh**

**1:14 pm**

This was the third time they knocked on the door, and they were starting to believe no one was home until Cynthia's grandmother answered the door with Garchomp behind her. Her features seemed to soften as she recognized who was at the door.

"Oh, Alder, Lance, what are you two doing here," she asked. Garchomp also recognized them and went to wherever it was originally at. "Is everything okay?"

Alder opened his mouth, but Lance was quicker than he was. "No, not really. We had a Champions' meeting today and Cynthia never came nor has she informed us, so we thought she was here."

The Champion's grandmother looked around worriedly and pulled the two males inside. They saw Cynthia on the bed in the back, covered in bruises and injuries. She had an IV in her right wrist and bandages all over her body. Both males ran over to her but were stopped by Garchomp. The Mach Pokémon simply shook its head and they calmed down.

"Her Garchomp came speeding here with her on its back. Had she been here any later, I don't think my herbs would've helped her, but she'll be alright. She just needs some rest."

"When did this happen? And how?" The anger was easily heard in the red-haired champion's voice and he couldn't help but clench his fists at the sight of her. "I swear, whoever did this will pay…"

"Calm down, Alder. I'm just as angry as you, but we can't go tipping building over, looking for the culprit." Lance turned to the elder. "Did she say anything while she was here? Anything that could help up?"

She thought over it for a while before something came to mind. "Actually, she did say something while unconscious. When her Garchomp brought her here, she was muttering something. As I got closer, I could hear what she was saying. Her exact words were: 'Attack on Sinnoh League… I couldn't save them… call the Pokédex Holders'. I was shocked after hearing that, so I took her Pokégear and called the Sinnoh trio. They said they would call the others and meet me here, but that was about six hours ago."

Both males looked at each with confusion. They both questioned who attacked her and were the other leagues targeted as well? A knock came to the door and Garchomp suddenly got defensive and aggressive. It wouldn't be like this to the Dex Holders; they were allies. The two Champions stepped in front of Cynthia's grandmother, their hands on their Pokéballs.

"Stay in the room with Cynthia and make sure she's safe," Lance ordered to her grandmother. "Garchomp, don't let anyone into that room. Alder… if this is the enemy, we're going to have to go all-out. If they could easily overwhelm the Sinnoh League, we probably won't stand a chance. Are you ready?"

He nodded his head. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

The carmine-haired champion chuckled. "On my count. 3… 2… 1…"

* * *

**Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Six Hours Later**

As soon as the call from Cynthia's grandmother ended, Platinum rushed over to Twinleaf Town to tell Diamond and Pearl the news. Shortly after, they each called the different regional Dex Holders. Diamond called the Johto trio and the Unova duo, Pearl called the Kanto quartet, and Platinum called the Hoenn trio. Once all of the calls were made, they flew out to Professor Oak's lab, which was their temporary meeting place. It was only temporary because there wasn't a 100% certainty that it was safe, but it was the only place they could think of. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow made it there within thirty minutes, already being in the region. With the use of the Magnet Train, Gold, Silver, and Crystal arrived there in about forty-five minutes. The Sinnoh trio was next, making it there within two hours thanks to the Berlitz family jet. The Hoenn and Unova groups made it around the same time, as they took a boat to Johto and flew the rest of the way. Now that the fifteen were all gathered, it was time to discuss business.

"I can't believe the Sinnoh League was attacked," Crystal said. "Just when we get a break, another epidemic arises…"

"That's what happens when we're given such a responsibility," Platinum said. "As Pokédex Holders, it's our duty to protect the Pokémon world from any evil that could cause mass destruction."

"Yeah, then what's the police for," Sapphire retorted. "Nobody _said_ that was our duty; we just got stuck with it after being involved with one major crisis. Now it's our _duty_ to save the world _countless times_ after _one_ incident we put ourselves in because we were one of very few who had the balls to do something about what was going on? Not to mention we were _the only _ones to receive Pokédexes out of the thousands—no, millions of people in the world. Bullshit!"

Platinum glared at her senior for the snide remark and the brunette stuck her tongue out. The heiress scoffed and listened to what the others had to say.

"Well, if they took out the Sinnoh League, that means they're pretty strong," Blue concluded. "After all, the Sinnoh League was deemed the strongest and most challenging of them all. Their strength is enough to rival ours, and for the enemy to take them out so easily… we're going to need some Intel on the enemy before we can plan a proper attack."

They sat their quietly, thinking of something to do. Blue was right, without any decent information on the enemy, it would be stupid to fight them. After a few seconds of silence, Red was able to think of something.

"Hmm… what if asked Cynthia about the enemy? I mean, that would get us _somewhere_ in this…"

"We can't," Pearl informed. "Miss Cynthia's grandmother said that her wounds were heavy and she wouldn't wake up for a while. But she also said that she'd call us—"

Platinum's PokéCom (their new communication device made of the previous four; the Pokémon Communicator) started ringing and she answered it. Her device was grey, matching the color her name represented. After about a minute, she told them that Cynthia was awoke.

Gold smirked at Pearl. "You were saying? It seems to me that the Champion's just fine; she's a tough girl after all."

The blonde sighed in defeat as everyone gathered around the phone-like device, listening to what she said while the volume was raised.

"Um… I apologize for not being able to give you much information, as my memory's still a bit clouded…"

"It's fine," Blue reassured. "Any information is valuable information against the enemy."

"Okay. Well, I'm sure that the underlings aren't too important, but their Pokémon are heavy in Defense but low in Speed and Attack; they're what we call 'walls'. They were merely there to tire our Pokémon out so she could finish us off, and I can't believe we fell right into her trap. The main leader, however, used Speed and Attack, something we call 'sweepers'. Without the use of my Garchomp, and with our Pokémon already being tired, her Staraptor and Froslass easily knocked out all of the Pokémon. Then she used her Weavile to attack us… oh, I almost forgot. The underlings were disguised, but the main leader didn't choose to do so. She had short brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and… actually, she looked like Sapphire… my apologies, I probably should've started with appearances. I guess I'm still not able to think properly yet."

"No, no, thank you. Everything was just what we needed. Do you remember anything else?"

There was silence on the other line for a while. "There is one more thing. As I was escaping from the building, I heard her tell her underlings to meet her at some forest. I can't remember which forest it was, however."

The fifteen Dex Holders looked at each other then back to the phone. Cynthia really needed some more rest as her prioritizing skills were falling short. She should've started with that, then the appearances, and then their battling style, but no one could blame her.

"That's really helpful, thank you." The ex-Champion looked to everyone, signaling them to get ready. "We'll try to get this woman who attacked you, so you just get as much rest as you need." He hung up without her responding and let Green take charge.

"Okay guys, there are four main forests and fifteen of us, so splitting up is inevitable. It would be stupid for us to split up by type because then we'll have a mutual weakness. So, I think we should assign team leaders and make the groups accordingly to who balances who out. Of course, there is going to have to be _at least _one person of the Grass-, Fire-, and Water-types in each group. Now, let's see… the Grass-types have five people as well as the Fire-type, while the Water-types have only four… Blue?"

He looked to her with a look of disappointment and continued where she left off. "Okay, we'll split up into groups of three. Before anyone asks, I'll give my reasoning later. Red, Green, and I will be team leaders as we're the oldest and the more experienced. In a few minutes, the teams will be posted here. Until then, everyone should train."

The remaining fourteen Pokédex Holders exited the lab and started their training. They decided to train together in hopes that the weaker members would grow stronger. After fifteen minutes, Blue called them back inside.

"These are the listed groups: Team Red contains Red, Silver, Sapphire, Platinum, and White; Team Blue contains me, Crystal, Ruby, Diamond, and Black; Team Green contains Green, Yellow, Gold, Emerald, and Pearl. Now, I've assigned forests to every group. Team Red's assigned to the forest in Unova, known as Pinwheel Forest. My team is assigned to the forest in Hoenn, known as Petalburg Woods. And Team Green's assigned to the forest in Sinnoh, known as Eterna Forest—"

"Wait, then who has Ilex Forest?" Emerald just _had_ to cut him off. "What if the enemy's there and not in the other forests?"

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that I already called the Johto Elite Four to investigate Ilex Forest. Accompanying them are the other Elite Four members, excluding the Sinnoh Elite Four. I would've called the Gym Leaders, but all eight of them aren't available. Now, since we all have our assignments, we'll move out tomorrow. For now, we'll train and then rest."

* * *

_**Team Red**_

**September 2nd**

**Pinwheel Forest, Unova**

**10:19 am**

The five Pokédex Holders made their way through the forest, with the help of White. She was the only one who knew her way around the land, as it was foreign to the others. They all had their starters and/or their signature Pokémon by their sides, just in case if they needed to attack on the spot. Deep in the forest, the path broke into two.

"This isn't good," Sapphire muttered. "So, how are we going to split up?"

All eyes turned to Red. "Hmm… Silver and White, you two are coming with me on the left path. Sapphire and Platinum, you two take the right one." Both blue and gold/silver widened as they did not want to travel with each other.

"But… Senior Red, would it not be smart to have a Grass-Fire-Water team? That way, just in case if you should use the ultimate moves, it would be neutralized."

"I was thinking about that, but White is significantly weaker than the four of us. I'd rather have her protected by Silver and I, so could you two put aside your differences and work together? If not for yourselves, then for me?"

That's how Sapphire and Platinum ended up taking the right path together. Platinum traveled on her Rapidash with her Empoleon by her side while Sapphire traveled by the trees with her Blaziken not too far behind her. The heiress looked rather annoyed at the fact that Sapphire wasn't serious.

"Senior Sapphire, could you slow down and try to stay with me? It wouldn't end up too well if the enemy suddenly attacked from the trees…"

She jumped down in front of her, nearly knocking the indigo-haired female off her Pokémon. "Look, you worry about yourself and I'll worry about myself. I'm sure you with all your resources can take care of yourself… then again, I do believe that Diamond and Pearl had to save your ass from all the trouble you got yourself into. You're such a disgrace; eight Sinnoh badges and you're still the weakest of the trio… let's go."

As Sapphire walked off, Platinum was starting to regret her choice of traveling with her. She made it to the log bridge and her Rapidash kept its balance. Right before it got off, a Tangrowth got in its path. A very familiar Tangrowth…

"Senior Sapphire!" The brunette heard her junior's shriek and instantly turned around, her Blaziken running alongside her back to the bridge. Once they made it there, they saw a female with purple hair and a white body suit knocking Platinum and her Pokémon back. The log bridge cracked; it wouldn't be long until it collapsed.

"Hmm… after this long time, I thought you would've gotten stronger. How pitiful…"

Sapphire ordered her Blaziken to attack with Overheat, but it didn't affect the Tangrowth. She looked surprised and ordered a stronger Overheat. Once again, there was no reaction from it.

"Platinum, who the hell is this?! And why is her Tangrowth so damn durable?"

She barely managed to answer. "Th-that's Jupiter of Team Galactic. I've… battle her before, but she wasn't this strong…"

'_Team Galactic… now that I think about it, that's the group Archie mentioned before he disappeared. So she's one of the members, huh?_'

Jupiter looked behind her, finally noticing Sapphire. "Oh, welcome. When did you get there?" She smirked at the brunette's response of clenching her teeth. "I was just finishing some unsettled business with this one. I'll be finished soon, so why don't you sit there and watch. I'll only be a minute longer."

As she advanced towards Platinum, the heiress tried to stand up but to no avail. Her Pokémon were all defeated and lying on the breaking log. She just returned them to their Pokéballs as Jupiter made it to her.

Upon watching the purple-haired woman stab her junior in the stomach, she ran over, only to be stopped by Tangrowth. It wrapped her and her Blaziken, squeezing them tight.

"Ah! B-Blaziken, ignite your body to—" Tangrowth's other arm covered her mouth, but her Blaziken got the picture. It ignited itself, freeing it and its Trainer.

"I guess there are stronger Dex Holders than the Sinnoh trio," she mumbled. "She might be a worthy opponent, if she wasn't protecting others. Oh well. Tangrowth, be a dear and smash this log for me."

Sapphire's eyes widened at the command. She was about to order a command, but she and Blaziken were smacked against a tree. The impact nearly knocked her out and her Blaziken was unconscious, due to being hit by her and the tree. She watched as Jupiter went farther into the forest with her Pokémon, not before watching Platinum's body go into the river.

'_Damn it! Platinum, hang on. I'll be there soon…_'

* * *

**That's the end of the second chapter. Like I said, it's longer than the previous. Since the bottom half was focused on Sapphire and Platinum, the top half of the next chapter will be focused on Red, Silver, and White, then it'll switch to Blue's/Green's team. I haven't decided. Also, for Cynthia's grandmother to call them after they were being attacked by someone means that they're okay, which will be shown somewhere in the next chapter.**

**Now, the Age Relations (which I'm sure looks familiar):**

**In the RBG arc, Red, Blue and Green are all recorded to be 11. And in the Y arc, they're 13. Meaning that Green is a few months older than Red and Blue, and Red's a few months older than Green.**

**Red, Blue, Green: 0**

**In the RBG arc, Yellow's age isn't revealed, but she's recorded to be 11 in the Y arc, while Red, Blue, and Green are recorded to be 13. However, Yellow's birthday already passed by, but Green's didn't. If Green's birthday didn't go by, then neither would have Red or Blue's. That means that she's three years younger than Red, Blue and Green.**

**Red, Blue Green: +3  
****Yellow: 0**

**In the GSC arc, Red, Blue and Green are 14, Yellow is 12, and Gold, Silver, and Crystal are 11. Yellow's birthday had already passed, as well as Crystal's, but Green's didn't, meaning that neither did the others. So Gold and Silver are one year older than Crystal, the same age as Yellow, and three years younger than Red, Blue, and Green, meaning that Crystal is four years younger than Red, Blue, and Green.**

**Red, Blue, Green: +4  
****Yellow, Gold, Silver: +1  
****Crystal: 0**

**The RS arc begins on Ruby's birthday and ends on Sapphire's. Ruby is 11 at the time, while Sapphire's 10. When her birthday comes, she'll be the same age as Ruby. The E arc begins on July 1st and ends on the 7th, of the next year. Ruby's birthday is on the 2nd, so he would've turned 12 by the second day. Emerald's birthday passed already (May 31st), and he's recorded to be 11. Since Sapphire's birthday isn't until September, she's still 11 during the E arc, meaning that Ruby and Sapphire are one year older than Emerald.**

**Ruby, Sapphire: +1  
****Emerald: 0**

**Since the E arc ended on the 7th, Ruby's birthday passed, but Gold's didn't. He was recorded to be 13 during E, so he's two years older than Ruby and Sapphire, meaning that Yellow and Silver are also two years older. Since they're a year older than Crystal, Crystal's a year older than Ruby and Sapphire. In FRLG, Green's birthday didn't pass (June 1st), but it did in E. Since she's recorded to be 17 in E, the males would turn 17 soon enough. Meaning that they're 6 years older than Emerald.**

**Red, Blue, Green: +6  
****Yellow, Gold, Silver: +3  
****Crystal: +2  
****Ruby, Sapphire: +1  
****Emerald: 0**

**In the Japanese version, the DP arc starts in September. Since Diamond's birthday is in April and Pearl's is in June, their birthdays had already gone by. Platinum's birthday is in October, which means that her birthday hadn't gone by yet. They're all recorded to be 12, so that means that enough time has gone by to make them the same age.**

**Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: 0**

**(From now, the Age Relations are completely based on the knowledge I've gathered.)**

**Silver had known that Giovanni was his father in the FRLG arc, and in the HGSS arc, he says that he's known that fact for three years now. Since FRLG and E are back-to-back, that means that the FRLG arc and the E arc are three years from the HGSS arc. Though the actual proximity from the HGSS arc and the DP arc is unknown, there are enough hints to know that they're about 4 years apart. Diamond and Pearl watched their first comedy act when they were 4, and the same one first aired in the Johto region, near the end of the GS arc. Gold was 12 at the time, meaning that he's 8 years older than the Sinnoh trio.**

**Gold, Silver: +8  
****Crystal: +7  
****Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: 0**

**With the Pt arc's conclusion, the flashback of N becoming Team Plasma's king in the BW arc, and the B2W2 prologue, it's possible that the Pt arc and the BW arc are three years apart. Since White's age and birthday are unknown, we don't know if she's Black's age or younger/older. Black is 14 in the BW arc, but his birthday is unknown, as well as the day the BW arc takes place in. So he could be 14 if his birthday had already passed or soon-to-be 15. But, in the beginning of the BW arc, Black was excited to know that the Unova League would occur next spring, which would be a year later. Even if his birthday's unknown, it would be impossible for it not to pass within a year's span. So we'll just assume that both Black and White are 15 when the Unova League occurs. Three years after the Pt arc would make Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum 15, and 16 when the Unova League starts.**

**Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: +1  
****Black, White: 0**

**So all together, the Age Relations are...**

**Red, Blue, Green: +12  
****Yellow, Gold, Silver: +9  
****Crystal: +8  
****Ruby, Sapphire: +7  
****Emerald: +6  
****Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: +1  
****Black, White: 0**

**I'm not sure if I should credit the person who helped me or not, but I'm still going to. Author 1358456 helped me in the Age Relations, which is why ours look similar if not exactly the same.**

**The main character teams ****(I'm limiting each character to eight Pokémon maximum, but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll show up):**

**Red: Poliwrath (Poli), Venusaur (Saur), Pikachu (Pika), Snorlax (Snor), Espeon (Vee), Aerodactyl (Aero), and Gyarados (Gyara)  
****Blue: Scizor, Charizard, Porygon2, Golduck, Machamp, Ninetales, and Pidgeot (Won't be mainly used for battling purposes)  
****Green: Wigglytuff (Jiggly), Blastoise (Blasty), Ditto (Ditty), Clefable (Clefy), Nidoqueen (Nido), and Granbull  
****Yellow: Raticate (Ratty), Dodrio (Dody), Golem (Gravvy), Omastar (Omny), Butterfree (Kitty), and Pikachu (Chuchu)  
****Gold: Ambipom (Aibo), Politoed (Poltaro), Typhlosion (Explotaro), Sunflora (Sintaro), Sudowoodo (Utaro), Togekiss (Togetaro), Mantine w/Remoraids (Tibo), and Pichu  
****Silver: Weavile, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Kingdra, Gyarados, Rhyperior, Ursaring (Given to him later on)  
****Crystal: Smoochum (Chumee), Arcanine (Archy), Parasect (Parasee), Cubone (Bonee), Hitmonchan (Monlee), Xatu (Xatee), Meganium (Mega)  
****Ruby: Mightyena (Nana), Delcatty (Coco), Swampert (Zuzu), Castform (Popo), Milotic (Mimi), Kirlia (Ruru)  
****Sapphire: Aggron (Rono), Blaziken (Toro), Donphan (Dono), Tropius (Pilo), Wailord (Walo; can be called on), Relicanth (Relo; can be called on)  
****Emerald: Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine  
****Diamond: Munchlax (Lax), Torterra (Tru), Bastiodon (Don), Lickilicky (Tung), Mamoswine (Moo), Regigigas (Gi; not used but won't leave), Rotom (Not mainly used for battling; inside toy)  
****Pearl: Chatot (Chatler), Infernape (Chimler), Luxray (Rayler), Buizel (Zelhiko), Diglett (Digler), Tauros (Tauhiko)  
****Platnium: Rapidash, Empoleon, Lopunny  
*****Froslass, Cherrim, and Pachirisu were given back to their trainers  
****Black: Braviary (Brav), Musharna (Musha), Emboar (Bo), Galvantula (Tula), Carracosta (Carra), Reshiram (Not used)  
****White: Serperior (Amanda), Deerling (Darling), Stunfusk (Dorothy), Alomomola (Nancy), Solosis (Sally), Vullaby (Barbara)  
****Alder: Bouffalant, Accelgor, Escavalier, Vanilluxe, Conkeldurr, Volcarona, Druddigon, Braviary  
****Cynthia: Garchomp, Spiritomb, Milotic, Roserade, Togekiss, Lucario, Glaceon, Gastrodon  
****Lance: Dragonite, Gyarados (I meant Gyarados, not Magikarp), Aerodactyl, Tyranitar, Haxorus, Salamence, Charizard, Dragonite  
****Wallace: Luvdisc (Elizabeth), Sealeo (Richard), Whiscash (Phillip), Seaking (Charles), Milotic, Starmie, Gyarados, Tentacruel**

**Notes:**

**1) The Champions have exactly eight Pokémon because they deserve to have the most out of anyone. Because they do have eight, some of their game Pokémon had to go onto their manga teams. And looking at them, I would've turned Wallace into a supporting character had he not been Hoenn's current Champion.  
****2) Some of the Pokémon's names are stupid (ex. Snor, Clefy, Digler, all of White's Pokémon names except Amanda and Barbara, Richard, etc.), but I tried to mix the English names and the other names. Something even worse like Ruby's Milotic being names Feefee wasn't up there or Gold's Pichu being named Pibo.  
****3) For those who have legendaries (Diamond and Black), they won't be used until something serious happens like a final battle. So if they ever try to call on them, they won't come out, though I'll give them some excuse as to why that's so.  
****4) Like I said, not all of their Pokémon will be used because that's way too many moves. Pokémon like Emerald's last three or Yellow's Golem and Omastar have a high chance of not appearing. That's also a partial reason for Platinum only having three Pokémon on her team.**


End file.
